The New Universe
by Perseus Rose
Summary: Rose needs a vent and he knows exactly how to do it. Unfortunately, things change, and things get very fudged up watch your favorite characters world change Over & Over & Over again to the amusement and rage to yours truly
1. Intro and Info Time!

Academy of heroes spin-off story

Heroes of Olympus:

Civil War

 **The New Universe**

Sally Jackson-Blofis and Paul Blofis, two eccentric millionaires going on a trip, Car had just blown up, Paul was dead and Sally knew she was next. A dark haired Italian boy looking to be around the age of 15 walked up to the car his black sword glowing with power in the darkness, he looked Sally in the eyes with a glowing red glare, before stabbing her in the chest and shadow traveling away. Unbeknownst to him, he was being watched by a street camera a few feet away. After stabbing her the red glint in the boy's eyes disappeared just as he arrived in front of the in progress hades cabin, with no clue what he had just set in motion.

Before I continue you need to know somethings about Sally, Firstly she is a legacy of Hephaestus so she knows her way around an invention. Secondly it was pure chance that she got with Poseidon and all of the story before now (PjatO/Hoo) proceeds as it did in the original source. That is until I get involved as you can see in the introduction above. Due to my dislike ot HoO characters they will not be prominent characters until much later. Lastly, Perseus Rose will be given background in this story and Academy of Heroes, that said reading both is probably best. This is a background story so it will be updated Monthly rather than weekly-Ish that said this will have much more content per chapter.

Sincerely,

Rose

P.S Seriously large lack of reviews, the more reviews I get the more active I am.

 **A/N: if you recognize this paragraph congrats your reading my other story, This will not be updated frequently as I am focusing on Academy of Heroes but the stories will progress.**

 **And before you ask yes I will be appearing in this story, (Or Perseus Rose will anyways) I already gave you a hint to his actions in this universe.**


	2. More intro more info And Another Delay

The New Universe

Civil War

 **A/N ages are complicated**

 **The canon events have happened**

 **But for the events to transpire correctly the ages need to be fixed Any events using the avengers timeline needs to be rewritten edited and uploaded by me (until I find a beta) and I'm typing this all on an original iPhone so expect a slight delay in all updates. I promise you a 1k word chapter next release.**


	3. Screw Up Time!

**Sorry this is not a chapter, it will be deleted when the chapter is uploaded but as I was righting my chapter while watching the new episode of the flash a VERY important piece of information was revealed that fucked up my entire story line. Now everyone up in Void Studios is running damage control trying to figure out how the fuck we can fix this without re booting the entire story. In the meantime have a nice short story that ties into my now majorly ruined plot (PR/N I mean seriously the moment Savitars Identity was revealed The metaphorical shit hit the fan)**

 _Omake_

 _Location:?_

Never let it be said that Perseus Rose was an ignorant guy, after a huge reveal in an alternate universe, shattered his plans he promptly blew up his surroundings. Luckily he lives in the void so not much was damaged. Suddenly the door to his humble 1,000,000 floor mansion flew open and a girl that looked about 8 years old walked in. She had flowing white hair with black highlights and wore a dress so white it's almost blinding. The most prominent thing about her being her pure white eyes. This was all processed as the girl became a high-speed organic torpedo and rammed into my chest squeezing me in a primordial sized bear hug. "Hi Yin", I squeak out. "I see you and yang are fused together right now". Suddenly The girl (Now subbed yin) started changing, Her hair grew shorter and turned black with white streaks, her features became more masculine and her pure white eyes turned into a pitch black. Her attire changed to pitch black clothes that looked like something out of assassins creed. The only thing remaining is their height which was still that of an 8-year-olds. "Yo" said a male voice. "Hi Yang, should I ask why you're fused with yin first? Or should I ask why you're still hugging me?" I said barely holding back snickers. The boy (now dubbed yang) blushed and jumped back he gloomily replied: "I wanted to sleep in but Yin just burst into my room screaming 'The shit has officially hit the fan' and forced me to fuse with her since I didn't move."

Expecting this I say "Why are you too in such a young form? You guys are older than me." I asked kind of confused. Yang sighs and says that Yin was comfortable and to fuse their forms the age had to be the same to work. "Anyways since your plan has backfired what now?" Yang says as he leans on the table... Right on top of my magic ink, that topples over right on top of the **Percy Jackson: Civil War** poster. "FUDGE!" I scream as the ink starts taking form, and A wall with a giant skinless head peeking over the top appears in the background with all of the characters looking over it. The title changes to **Percy Jackson: Wings of Freedom**

I stare at the poster for a good five minutes Yang taps me on the shoulder to get my attention. And I promptly lose my shit. "FU-"

 _Omake End_


	4. Reset Time

The New Universe

Spilled Ink ( **ShoutOut to dontcryoverspiltink)**

 ** _What you are witnessing is the changing of a world in progress..._**

 ** _Who am I you ask, well I am the Void, A deity here before the word existed. Eventually everything goes through me, this world is being destroyed and thus it is coming through my realm to be recreated. This, however, is a new development, you see the beings of this world will remain here with no memory of how it was previous, they will simply continue life as it is, with a new history developed in this world. this was the doing of a deity not taking the proper amount of time resetting their world. Simply a mistake of a foolish Deity (or 3). Now you must be getting tired of listening to me talk, so let us watch this new world form..._**

 _ **You watch the Jackson (Stark) Tower melt into a black ocean of ink, engulfing everything else around it, then it turns into plains and A 60 meter wall Rises in a Gigantic Circle around you, gates with 2 gates at each end.**_

 _ **2 More Form Each smaller than the last one, soon small houses begin rising into the circles with a castle at the innermost one and once it is all finished forming they begin to gain Color. Red and White were the only common colors, what that says about this new civilization is open for interpretation, looking up at the sky you realize that it is Night time, and all of the people from the world that this previously was are sleeping soundly their minds being altered to fit this new world, unaware of how their lives were previously.**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: I need Reviews to know how I am doing, I had to reset this world because I was making the story Reactive, not Proactive, this story will be one huge crossover hence the new tags, but the PJO/Hoo Universe is Very Much Apart of it (Just so you know, this is not a self insert storyverse, Perseus Rose is an aspect of ! #%^$ which was created for ! #$% to progress through the story line faster  
**_


End file.
